Persona 3 Bravblue
NOTE:'' ''This is just a Fan-Made Idea but this should be considered as Wishlist for Persona 3 Game Remake for Current-gen platform. Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 -Brave blue- is remake and enhanced version of Persona 3 FES and Persona 3 Portable which available PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Xbox One, Switch, and STEAM. It includes all two scenarios of PERSONA 3 Saga, which had Journey chapter and Answer '''chapter, with new higher improvement qualities, reworked mechanics, tweaks, story improvise and add-features which the player can enjoy new things in this game. The '''Answer Story scenario was returned after absent for 12 years has returned to make a playable with additional elements, story, and few tweaks. AEGIS: The First Mission 'will be a prologue story to The '''Answer '''scenario, which is a remake version to Mobile phone game, which been remake in a 3D version with the same gameplay style to P3F Brave blue which is prologue story to Aegis. ''Information '''Persona 3 BraveBlue is a remake and enhanced version of the original PS2 game, Persona 3 '''the original mainline title that was released in 2006 and '''Persona 3 FES '''as it's enhanced version of the original title of third mainline of persona released in 2007, it also the best version of '''Persona 3 Portable '''which was released for PlayStation Portable in 2009. '''Persona 3 had received a positive response from the audience and continue to expand across media such as manga, rhythmic game spin-off, multiple album soundtrack, CD Drama, musical concert, social game, and animated episode film have known as Persona 3 Movie''' which has 4-episode anime film. The idea of '''Persona 3 BraveBlue '''is to bring all the story and nostalgic back for those who have played and experiencing the '''Persona 3 game '''back in 2006. The remake version will bring back features which been cut from PlayStation Portable version, also bringing back excitement which how players feel after playing Persona 3 and it's a wonderful story, cast, character and it's the environment. ''Overall Change *Full-HD Resolution 1080p and 4K Resolution Support added with 60 FPS support added for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro and STEAM. *Audio support for Dolby HD 8.1 and Quality sound update for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Switch, and PC *PlayStation Trophy and Achievement Support added for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Switch, and PC *Unlockable Persona 3 -BraveBlue- Theme for Each Scenario “Journey” and “Answer” for PS4, XB1, Switch, and PC. *Update Background UI, Menu and System in Higher and Finer-detail, new improvement system which fit the Platform. *Anti-Aliasing, HBAO+, and TXAA graphical enhancement added. *New opening movie anime and opening song by Yuki Kawamura. *Battle system model much more like Persona 3 Portable and Persona 4 Golden, with a lot new improvement, new design UI, and few new elements content features, some design from original has been reworked to fit controllable for Next-Gen Platform. some additional sets and adjustment based on Persona 5 been added. *The game will return for using a 3D model playable engine and 3D environment, which visual novel engine will no longer use for this game due to the larger memories for 3D for the next-console game than PSP version. Including all-new texture, improvement, and adjustment for environment area and character model. *Basic Control and Menu Enhancement which has been improved which fit the PS4, XB1, Switch, and PC controls. *Updated Character Model, Area Environment, User-Interface which in Higher qualities for Next-Gen Platform. *Loading Times receive more improvement than it really received from PS2 and some improvement mechanics from Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, and Persona 3 Portable has been improved more than the previous platform. *Anime cutscene from original Persona 3 has been replace with Anime cutscene style from Persona 3 Movie which produce A-1 Pictures and some new form & modification animation which fit directly from original game with new elements which part as remake version for “Journey” and “Answer” scenario, Female route will also receive a new animation design exclusive within route. *Animation cutscene will now have subtitles and players can skip anime cutscene. *Dual-Voice language option added, which you can choose English or Japanese VA. *Subtitle language option added, which you can choose, Deutsch, Japanese, English, Korean, French, Italy, Europe, Chinese, and Asia. *Dialogue box from Persona 3 Series has been updated with improved UI and menu design which has been changed for a modern design which fitly controllable for Next-Gen Platform. *Additional new changes and improvements toward portraits art, such as : **Metis-drawn portraits art has been improved, including a newly drawn art. **All-playable SEES art portraits has been redrawn and improve with additional art portraits to the dialogue. **Several characters social links art-drawn portraits has been improved as well with an additional new one. **Antagonist characters, including Chidori Yoshino, will also get new and redrawn art portraits for dialogue. **Cut-ins dialogue characters have been remodeled for new based on Persona 5. *Battle system and mechanics will receive a new modification and improvement. **Improvement gameplay system, including a new feature, based on P4G and P5. **Calvary attack will improve which balance the damage toward the enemies and some deal with strong damage toward it. **The player can also control all party members in battle in free will and perform strategy in direct command and optimize a balance the characters control. **Shuffle time has been revised and improve, and some system based on it will also revise more than it’s usual. **Improved battle/gameplay are based on Persona 5, but it dedicates to be an improvement over Persona 3 Portable. **The choice command is been changed with button select. Although players can select system option between Classic (Using classic commands based from P3P) and Modern (Using Button command based from P5). **Playable character deal damage toward enemies has been rebalanced, same goes to the enemies. **Switch Party members added to the battle system. **Baton Pass added to the gameplay. **Rebalance battle system and will improve the performance. **Mitsuru can also perform tactics and support in the battle, which same ability as the protagonist did. **Some enemies like shadow attribute have been modified and change. **Tag Team attack has slightly improved. *Party member now had Triggering Voice Leveling Up which based on PERSONA 4 elements. *New Classic for Party Member, such as: **New ultimate skills added which you can unlock an ultimate and strongest skills which greatly deal damage towards enemies. **Party Member can now have their own special unique skills which available after reaching max Social Links. **Additional new battle quotes for Party Member. **Additional Skills which taken several from P4 and P5. *On the New Game Plus which can customize difficult level for individual elements in Config Menu to pre-set level of difficulty are: **Safety (Very Easy in NA) **Beginner **Normal **Expert **Maniac (Very Hard in NA) ''Journey *The additional main story dialogue, event, and cutscene gave more development depth towards the plot, characters, and lore, which inclusion has deeply developed more than it was received from Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES. *'Default name system''' added, which has numerous added toward insert name toward the protagonist, such as: **Protagonist and Female Protagonist can default its name with "Canon name". **The default name will only for those to enjoy all story or main story which given a name that really deserving image of the protagonist. **There are 2 default name for MC (Minato Arisato and Makoto Yuki) and 2 default name sfor FEMC (Minako Arisato or Kiyomi Yuki). **The default name will affect the main story of the game towards from Journey chapters to Answers chapters. *New social links are known as Velvet Arcana: **Velvet arcana will be new social links for Elizabeth (Male Route) and Theodore (Female Route). **Quest and few side-event cutscenes will be delivered for first to the fifth rank. **While for sixth to the eighth rank will have additional cutscene which involving those character who struggles to learn from a different perspective: ***'Elizabeth', who struggle to understand the true nurture heart of humanity and concept of self also struggling to understand for her more life than being attendant ***'Theodore', who struggle for his ugliness, incompetent and weak as he being foolish in front of his sister, and trying to find his true worth to become Velvet room attendant. **Ninth to max rank of a social link will lead you to fight Elizabeth or Theodore in monad depths dungeon. **There will be a secret dialogue which how their perspective character has a connection with Male and Female Route. *'Yasoinaba field trip' event added to the game: **Inaba will be a limited area which can only access in Mid-August. **The story will be how Gekkoukan student come to Yasogami school for field study. **The additional main story will be connected to Persona 4 Arena and Arena Ultimax. **There will be a new dungeon which been affect by Dark hour. **A new enemy, challenges, bosses, and treasures in the new dungeon. **It has new cameo character from Persona 4, other than Yukiko Amagi (who appear in Persona 3 Portable), one mentioned character from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: ***Fox ***Nanako ***Chie ***Dojima *Cameo, during the main story* ***Rise *Cameo in News* ***Sho *Mentioned by Nurse Hospital* *It also has a new Holiday event, which includes, School Trip, Halloween and Christmas eve which deepening your choice and your bonds with your friends during the event. *Additional new main story which has more added animated sequence cutscene. *Several cutscenes, dialogue and battle event from PERSONA 3 Movie added, such as: **Extended dialogue, which about victim's name Masashi Sakata who've been devoured by shadow. **Adds-Dialogue, Protagonist, and Natsuki interact with each other on a certain day. **Extend-event, Shadow appear while the protagonist and Yukari at the beach. **Adds cutscene and dialogue, witnessing Shinjiro's persona going berserk. **Change direction main story, In remake version, Ken's reasoning join SEES will do direction from movie version than the original version. **Adds-event, Protagonist met Ryoji before he transferred to Gekkoukan High School. **Add-event and battle, SEES vs Death (Ryouji) in Moonlight Bridge **Add-situation, Snow added in the game in December. *Even you played as Male or Female Protagonist, there’s an opposite role on character protagonist to appear, like, Male Protagonist had Twin sister in male route, while Female Protagonist had Twin Brother in the female route which made the two routes very special to use. *A new side-quest from NPC has been added to the story. *A new features for Daily lives: **Daily life's changes will be based on PERSONA 3 Portable and PERSONA 5. **New activities at night, such as you can hang out more with your friends, or you can do part-time job differently. **New social group event, which you can hang out with multiple friends together. **You can play an online game at night. **There's a group study event prior to exams, which increased personality parameters. **You can buy more merchandise and decorate it in your room. *A new feature for Overworld mechanics and Exploration: **You can now use Quick Travel option. **Selecting place will also add potential Social Links which based on Persona 5 mechanics. **Vastly improvement toward Third-Person Camera system. **Added Free-camera system, which you can freely move the camera during exploration. **You can use your MP3 Players to listen to Music with Protagonist Headphone during exploration **You can do mini-games or challenges in a few places. **You can read the book, by borrowing at the library or buy it on Book shop, which increases personality parameters. **You can also apply for part-time jobs or explore more depth to the area by reading a magazine or consult by your friend. *Few social links character from the female route will still appear in Male route, and same goes for the female route, but it only appears as Minor characters or cameo during each progress of the days and story. *'Social Links system' will have new changes and features: **Adjustment and improvement toward Social Links. **Full-voice acting for Social Links events, or you can just optimize for first and max ranked social links event. **New dialogue with girls ensures the protagonist to have one girlfriend only, nullifying risks. **Increase rank of Social links to certain characters will learn new skills, but you can't earn skills from a few of them, but it has some special unique abilities. **There's choose that which you can choose two characters who can be friends in social links (for example, in Male route you can choose Junpei or Hidetoshi for S.links Magician Arcana in certain situation or you choose, same goes for Female route.) but it only does for SEES members, as you can be friends with boys, like Junpei, Akihiko, and Ken. it also can do for Ryoji. **And there will be an additional story featuring new social links event for Ken, Akihiko, Junpei, and Ryoji. *Some PERSONA 2 Saga story connected to the story in some of them. *Tartarus area has been reworked with numerous improvements, such as: **Improvement and tweaks of Tartarus area from PERSONA 3 Portable. **The reworked area which has sensible challenge and puzzle. **Explore the entire floor and several new unique situations toward the area. **Moon phases has affected the area of Tartarus and the presence of the shadow. **The bosses are getting more higher with effect from Moon Phase. **Tartarus has significant changing area design due to the effect of the moon phase. **A secret room added as part of the reward for completing the bosses. **The dungeon floor treasures will be reset as you leave and come back there. **You can be warped to the last floor you've been exploring. (For example, if you in 87F and been warped into entranced, and when you do again from the entrance, you will be warped to last you had set foot (87F) which makes easier to continue to explore). **The entrance of Tartarus has new uses for hold meeting, recovering and explaining situations which based on Persona 5. **You can now save the game in the entrance of Tartarus. **You can be able to switch in and out party members inside Tartarus. **Exhaustion communicated more clearly. *New Elizabeth Side-Quest which related to fuse persona and Items search. *Optional dialogue and event for Journey '''chapter: **New dialogue reference from PERSONA 1, 2, 4, and 5. **Involving Members of SEES. **Involving on new characters. **Involving Field Trip to Yasoinaba. **Several event adaptations based on PERSONA 3 Movie and one changes direction from original regarding Ken and Shinjiro. **Involving Ryoji. **More-detailed about Kirijo Group and explosion from 10 years ago. **Additional "Excursion Trip to Tokyo" event involving new characters. **Reworked Fuuka VA dialogue with replacement VA with Wendee Lee. **Involving more about Chidori. **Several based on CD Drama. **Some details connection with Nanjo Group. **Involving on Shuji's perspective. **Involving the New Year event. **Involving Strega, a some-depth detailed about Takaya. **Cringy scenes can be avoided with new reponses. *Additional Weapon, Armor, Costume, and Items available in a new shop or in a dungeon. *Persona Fusion in Velvet Rooms new optional feature and new classic for Persona: **Persona fusion will be based on Persona 4 Golden and few improvements from Persona 5 **New Persona from Velvet, Fool, Judgement and Aeon arcana which had additional skills and special effect. **The abilities to choose which skill can be inherited by persona to the player after fusing Persona with Persona, however, inheritance restriction is still applied for a few of them. **Create items, and strengthen persona added. You can strengthen your current persona with absorbing 4-5 persona to increase the status of persona. **Skill cards can be buy-in Velvet room. **Rebalanced the status of Persona after fusing. **It can also create a few items which been converted from Persona. *Vision Quest from PERSONA 3 Portable is still remained, with additional challenge boss and a new challenger. *Very final boss theme, Burn My Dread -Last Battle- will receive a '''Future Arrangement '''from '''Persona 3 Movie. '''''Answer *Difficulty mode added to the game. *This chapter could also be considered as the direct-continuation from Persona 3 The Movie: Winter of Rebirth. *A new animation remade for "Answer" Chapter will be based on Persona 3 Movie which produces by A-1 Pictures, including extended elements added to Anime remade version. *'Brand New Days sung by Yuki Kawamura' has been re-recorded and arranged in a new version as ending theme for "Answer" Chapter. *Persona 3 BraveBlue will receive an optional scenario, which is a remake version of AEGIS: First Mission which served as Prologue story of Answer Chapter. **The Prologue story length approximately 15 Hours of Gameplay. **It will be remade in full 3D environment model. **Story of AEGIS: First Mission will remake the story from scratch, while retains an important plot and characters on its place with full in-depth. **The gameplay still the same style as PERSONA 3 -BraveBlue-. **How the story start might differ from the original version, which set during the mission hunt for Shadow. **It would be something that would be a major connection to the Answer chapter. **Few major death characters in AIGIS: First Mission will affecting the story. **New characters who have the same character as Metis appear in the prologue story. **The confrontation between Aigis and Death has been extended more in-depth, including additional cutscene. **The plot-story has something to do with Aigis' development in Answer chapter. **At the end of the prologue story, it will majorly skip from 1999 to 2010, which set on Answer chapter. *Accessible save data transfer from “Journey” scenario which you can transfer Save Clear Data for “Answer” story scenario, which has a new bonus and rewards, such as : **Additional personas, such as Orpheus Picaro, Thanatos Slayer, Holy Athena, and Messiah Judge **Additional equipment, including new costume. **New features, "Book story of Journey" which retell the story so far from Journey chapter. **Special Video which is a new animated video produced by A-1 Pictures which has 6-minutes which set between Journey 'and '''Answer '''chapter. **New key items '''The Key to the Void '''which can unlock a secret dungeon. **All-Persona compendium from Persona 3 BraveBlue ''Journey ''chapter can be transferred to ''Answer ''chapter, which player still have all persona which has been obtained during ''Journey ''chapter. **Additional events regarding the characters of Social Links (P3) who've been trapped in Abyss of Time. *Additional cutscene, which deepens bonds with Metis and few in-depth stories which never been supposed to be in Original game added. **New prologue cutscene which shown how Protagonist death and passed away in his/her grave. **It also explains the connection between Abyss of Time, with concept Timeline. **Shuji Ikutsuki explaining a very secret discovery which mentioned about Abyss of time. **Few characters have been developed more in this game. **Additional new cutscene which never been explained in Original game. **Add-scenes involving all-SEES character scene, including Metis. **New dialogue during ??? bosses. **Metis's Origin has been rewritten which has more extended and depth version of her. **Aigis's past sin will be much revealed in this scenario, given more glimpse to her development. **True Protagonist role will be revealed by Elizabeth. **Nyx's revelation extends in-depth. **Persona concept and origin have a more extended version. **Explanation about Protagonist's Life essences and Great Seals have been extended. **Aegis can interact with Social Link's characters who also trap in Abyss of Time, which the only scene can be available from players who had transfer '''Journey '''chapter save clear data to '''Answer '''chapter. *The additional cutscene for Answer chapter, which can only show after clearing clear save data of Journey chapter (It also can unlock after Protagonist complete several or all Social links), such as: **Aigis can interact with Social Link's characters who also trap in Abyss of Time, which the only scene can be available from players who had transfer Journey chapter save clear data to Answer chapter. **If players complete social links with girls and have a romantic relationship, their reaction will have a fact how The protagonist’s death react them. **If players complete social links with the boy, which gain trust and friendship, which helps on for some support, and how he reacts more complicatedly. **Completing social links of Team members of SEES will have affection to the main story and will have several extra scenes which regarding the connection of Social Links event, there merely acknowledgment to the story. **A retconned story which Chidori is still alive (it depends on your choice as to how it affect on Chidori’s life at stake). *Abyss of times will receive numerous changes and improvement, such as: **The shadow becomes far weirder if you stay in Abyss of time far too long, that will cause a strain of emotion toward party member which can also affect your status. **Area dungeon reworked with few puzzle and time challenge which has a unique perspective. **Enemies become more possessive towards their own behavior due to side effect which been receive from the abyss of time. **The time phase introduces which affecting the status of the team, that could hold longer until obtainable of Final key. **Shadow will have some uniqueness and active than the original version. **Designation area of Abyss of time has been improved. **Shadow tension has increased more which player need a strategy to fight the strong enemies (only in Merciless Mode). **A rare items treasure added in a secret passage of the area. **There are optional rare items, bonus, bosses, enemies and more challenge. *A new scenario which extending the final episode of Answer chapter: **The extended climax story which set before defeating Erebus, which Aigis and her friends went to the past using the final key, and end up in some extreme problem which they have to go pass the final dungeon of Abyss of time. **Story length will approximately be in 10 hours of gameplay. **The dungeon will be similar to Adamah block in Tartarus but has different designation and effect from the abyss of time. **Aigis and his friend challenging themselves in the final dungeon of Abyss of time, and due to the protagonist’s Universe Arcana has strongly harder to reach to the past to find the cause of his passing away. **Surprising characters return in this chapter with a major twist. **Erebus power stage as the final boss and its final battle will be expanded with new final bosses. *Pallas-Athena will be added in Persona Compendium as wild-card persona which can use as multiple personas. *New epilogue story which set two years after the “Answer” Scenario which set on 31/3 – 2012 explaining the direct connection toward PERSONA 4 Arena and Arena Ultimax. *'Persona 3 FES BraveBlue "Answer" chapter '''will be approximately in 65 hours of gameplay, along with new content, and additional prologue scenario '''AEGIS: First Mission '''for '''Answer '''chapter. Downloadable Content''' *A secret dungeon “EX Dungeon” exclusive for Downloadable content with new contents, such as: **Margaret will appear as a guide of EX Dungeon and additional story. **New Superbosses, which you can fight Super enemies from Shin Megami Tensei, Devil Summoner and Megami Tensei, with also additional bosses which are very new to the franchise. **New Area, with few very unique condition, and challenging treatments which you have to be prepared to challenge the strongest enemies. **New Weapon, such as Murasame, Excalibur, Maiden's Bow, Warlord Hammer and more which can be obtainable by beating Bosses or Open a rare treasure. **New enemies, which never seen before in Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES, several enemies from P4 and P5 added. *New Victory Poses for SEES and Metis which are very unique victory poses which implemented to their characteristic. *New Unique costumes and Optional Battle Quotes for SEES and Metis Party Member, including Male and Female Protagonist. Category:Video Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Games